


Sit on my throne and let me rule over you

by Nen (Nenchen)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Domdrop, Edging, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I have been waiting so long to use this tag and then almost forgot it, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Jerking Off, Naked Cuddling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Coital Cuddling, Protect the angel from yourself, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Throne Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), aka Aziraphale almost comes from having his thighs kissed, arousal manipulation, at least i think thats what it is this story got away with me, ayyy ;3, crowley has too many feels for his body, kisses everywhere, manipulation of pleasure via miracle, mentioned not used, mutual orgasms, no actually do not thats not what he wants, only mentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Crowley finally gets to use his throne the way he's always fantasized and Aziraphale loves every minute of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	Sit on my throne and let me rule over you

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone on the Ace Omens server, and to Book, who is my #1 cheerleader.

Aziraphale squirmed a little.

„Not comfortable, Angel? You always disliked my couch so much, thought you’d appreciate the offer of the best seat in this apartment. Well, second best.”

He winked, tongue peeking out of his mouth.

Aziraphale squirmed a little more. Well. Wiggled in his seat, really. Crowley, after all these millennia spent together, knew of course that this was a sign of content and pleasure. Of excitement and anticipation. He also was sure his throne knew better than to be any less than indecently comfortable for his angel. Teasing the angel was too much fun though.

“If you’re this uncomfortable here let’s move to the shop. Your favorite chair should be comfortable enough, right?”

The angel glared at him.

“Don’t you dare. I would always know what we did on it. I’d never be able to read on it again!”

Crowley’s smug grin widened.

“Well, we wouldn’t want _that_.”, he drawled. “Not when I’ve been fantasizing about the same issue related to my throne since I bought it.”

“Oh, so you bought it for me? I have been wondering about it – lounging like a medieval lord didn’t really fit in with your modest personality.”, the angel quipped, raising a brow in challenge. Bastard.

Crowley knew exactly how to get back at him.

“Angel, you know I get almost everything thinking of you.”, he said, looking up at the angel with a grin, but disarming honesty in his eyes.

A wonderful blush spread on the angel’s face – and also lower. Good thinking on his part to undress the both of them before doing anything. A bit of mischief appeared in his eyes.

“Or thinking of this.”

And with that, he finally did what he had wanted to do for quite a while, kneeling before the angel’s plush thighs. He nuzzled his face into one of them, placing kisses anywhere he could reach. The angel’s breath hitched.

He grinned and drew back.

“Anything the matter, angel?”

This earned him a scowl.

“Actually, now that you’re _saying_ it, yes. Stop talking and get back to it, would you please? This whole ordeal was your idea after all!”

“Hmm, yeah it was. And it was so _nice_ of you to indulge in it, I decided I should indulge in one of yours, angel. Balance and all that, right?”

He winked. Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

“My dear boy!”

“If I recall correctly, you stated prolonging the buildup is the ultimate decadence. And when have I ever denied you enjoying yourself as much as you want, angel?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead gently running a hand along his leg, down to the calf and moving to kiss there. The key to getting the angel going, really going was not a matter of simple friction, but lavishing him with care and attention. Something, he had stated, that Crowley was entirely too good at.

“I mean, I will deny you a lot now. And then I’m thinking of giving you everything at once.”

“Wicked thing,” Aziraphale stated as he bit back a moan.

But there were no objections. And Crowley smiled into the bend of his knee, as the ground beneath him suddenly felt a lot more padded, his heart surging with soft affection. As it turned out, without anything stopping him, Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to show his care for the demon anymore. He also didn’t hesitate to show a side of him Crowley had only fantasized about before.

He reveled in the small but unrestrained sighs he got from slowly kissing up the inside other’s thigh, while running his hands in the other direction on the outside. Closing his eyes, he gave a peck, almost chaste, to the head of the dick in front of him, and smiled, waiting.

He opened his eyes again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mhh mh angel. Not in control right now. Hand back on the armrest, and keep them there, would you?”

Aziraphale gave him a look, which he countered by nuzzling his hip. When the angel put his hand back on the armrest as told, he moved to kiss each finger.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“Precisely, angel.”

Crowley grinned and continued his self-imposed task, first placing a gentle kiss on the side of the angel’s wrist, then kissing up his arm, landing at his neck. He placed long, passionate kisses here, holding himself up by one arm on the back of the throne. His body tantalizingly close but never touching Aziraphale with anything but his lips.

He could feel Aziraphale shifting, trying to get closer, which made him smile deviously.

“Now, now, angel, I thought you were a fan of taking time to enjoy something to the fullest? Or what was it you said the other day when I had to sit through an entire six course meal with a bullet up my ass?”

“You _fiend_!”, Aziraphale exclaimed in mock offense. “That one was your own idea!”

Crowley pulled back entirely, fighting to keep the grin off his face in favor of putting on a pondering expression.

“Was it now?”

At Aziraphale’s amused unamused stare he quickly broke and grinned, a promise in his eyes.

“Oh well, then let me apologize.”

And with that he leaned in, one knee between the angel’s leg for balancing and other purposes, capturing the angel’s mouth in a deep kiss. He ran his hands through the angel’s hair, over his shoulder, smoothing along his sides. The angel sighed into his mouth when one of them brushed over his nipples, only a fleeting touch. Teasing. The other wandered further down, trailing over the angel’s stomach, hip bones, thighs, ever so slowly circling closer to its goal.

Aziraphale was already beautifully disheveled under his attentions when he touched him there the second time, slowly drawing his thumb up the underside, all the way until he was slowly moving over the slit. The angel moaned into his mouth, body twitching, but Crowley kept his touches light, only skimming along the shaft with his fingertips.

The noises the angel was making turned a touch frustrated, and Crowley decided to give him a bit of relief. After all the point of all this was getting to the edge. So, he took the angel in hand and gave him a firm pump, in the exact moment he used his other hand to roll one of his nipples just the way he knew the angel liked.

“Mhh, Crowley,” the angel moaned as he shuddered beneath him.

“Oh, was that what you wanted, angel? You should have asked!” Crowley said in a fake apologetic tone and proceeded to smother the protest just like he had before, with greedy kisses that swallowed every word.

However, he wasn’t feeling mean enough to go back to the maddening light touches, not yet anyway. Instead he kept up a slow, but steady pace, smoothing his thumb over the head occasionally. His other hand was gently trailing along the angel’s body, paying special attention to all of the places Crowley had mapped out in the endless hours exploring the other’s body.

He massaged along the angel’s thighs, right over his marks. He traced the outline of his ear lobes, pausing their kiss to plant a soft one just behind it. He circled the angel’s nipples with his thumb until they were stiff and the angel was moaning in his mouth again. He ran his hand along the spine, pressing into the small of his back, cradling and kneading the angel’s plush buttocks.

And then he could feel it, the other’s body tensing. He could taste it in the air, the impending orgasm. And so, he removed his hand, again only letting his fingers lightly tease the place where pressure would have been necessary.

Aziraphale whined into his mouth.

He moved back a bit to give his angel room to think, breathe, talk.

“Not my idea, remember. Terribly sorry, but I just can’t go back on something I promised a beautiful angel who talked this through with me in broad daylight during a delicious meal.”

He waited, patiently looking for any kind of refusal. The only thing he got was an eyebrow, raised in challenge.

“Do bring it on then.”

Crowley grinned, moving in to capture the angel’s lips again. Just for a moment. And then he moved back, stepping away from the throne and starting to circle it.

“You know angel, I have a proposal that I think might interest you. There is a certain something we’ve done before that would really come in handy with this kind of situation,” he whispered into the angel’s neck and placed a hand on his shoulder with intent, letting the faintest trickle of arousal seep into the angel’s skin.

Standing behind the angel he couldn’t fully see his reaction, but he heard the sharp intake of breath, felt the shiver beneath his palm.

“ _Yes_.”

Crowley put his other hand on the angel too, both of them sliding down the broad plane of his chest, teasing over the nipples, until they were at his hips, Crowley’s face next to the angel’s and his hips cocked out behind him.

“Well, then I best get a wiggle on.”

And with that, Crowley started what he has begun the moment he touched Aziraphale again, what had made him shiver from arousal and anticipation. Manipulating the angel’s arousal via miracle.

It had been a bit finnicky to work out all of the hormones and nerve endings that went into doing this, but well worth it. They didn’t indulge in this too often, as not to dull the usual sensations. But Crowley loved it. He loved giving the angel everything he wanted, seeing that pleasure-drunk look, that immediate extasy. When every soft touch felt like a lightning bolt of pleasure, heightened until it was almost painful. That was a true miracle, in his non-humble opinion.

For today, however, he’d worked out a bit of a surprise for the angel.

He dragged his hands over the smooth skin of the angel’s hips, massaging and slowly making the sensation spread, the sensitivity increase. The angel moaned, unashamed, his penis twitching with it.

Crowley kissed the angel’s chin, watching.

“Oh, terribly sorry, I should have given you some more time to calm down. Let me rectify that real quick, yeah?”

And slowly, gently, as not to startle the other, he began to _withdraw._ Make that sensation go back to only a simmer of arousal, barely more than stirred interest.

Aziraphale gasped.

“You!” he sputtered, overwhelmed.

Crowley waited patiently. When there still was no answer, he moved back to face him again, one hand on the angel’s cheek to make him look up.

“Any objections, angel?” he asked softly. He’d planned this surprise carefully, but of course, everything would stop if the angel wanted him to.

That snapped the angel out of his daze.

“No, no I was just. Surprised. You may continue.”

Crowley smiled, letting a bit of power trickle through his hand, just to see the angel blush.

“Well then, don’t mind if I do.”

And with that, he dropped back to his knees.

Contrary to what Aziraphale expected, judging by his hazy look, he didn’t plan to move anywhere next to the genitals. Where was the fun in that, when you could make anything an erogenous zone?

He leaned forward, tantalizingly close and he was sure Aziraphale could feel his hot breath on him judging by the noise he made. Then he rocked back, sitting on his heels, far away from where the angel had expected him to go.

Ignoring the small, probably involuntary noise of protest, he gently grabbed one of the angel’s slender ankles and brought it up to his face. He placed a soft kiss, filled with intent just above the malleolus, imagined it sending sparks of pleasure up the angel’s leg, right to where he wanted it.

He kept it up until he heard a breathless moan, until the angel’s face scrunched up in extasy and his back arched beautifully, hands still on the armrest. And then, he slowly dialed it back again.

His lover slouched back into his seat. As Crowley removed his lips, their eyes met, never leaving each other as Crowley slowly inched forward and left another kiss. This time he could see it affecting the angel, his eyes slowly getting hazy, his lips parting slightly. He did not let it go as far along this time, instead just moving further up with several quick pecks that had no heightened potency, until he could see the arousal fading naturally.

Still keeping his eyes locked with the angel, he moved his leg even higher and started to suck a mark into the angel’s calf. He saw the angel’s eyes widen abruptly and then screw shut as his whole face contorted, a guttural moan punched out of him, because Crowley had immediately dialed up the sensation without build up. The angel’s cock twitched against his stomach, desperate for friction, and Crowley, not-nice as he was, ran his thumb over it. Once.

And then moved back to placing more messy kisses up the calf, into the bend of the knee and down again, keeping the level of arousal just high enough to reduce the angel to a panting mess. But not high enough for him to come. No, he wanted to do this thing right.

So, he just kept on lavishing attention onto the angel’s legs, ignoring his own arousal while he played with the angels’ like a virtuoso.

When he finally arrived at the point where the angel’s thighs met, he felt light-headed with want. Judging by Aziraphale’s expression, the angel felt just the same, if not worse. Or was it better? He could barely think straight anymore. Standing up after what had felt like hours of kneeling before the angel – might have been hours actually, he really needed to remember to thank him for the cushion – he captured the angel’s lips, kissing him deeply. The throne widened politely to make room enough for Crowley to comfortably climb into the angel’s lap and start moving against him with slow, sinuous rolls of his hips.

He heard the wood of the armrest creaking. The thrill that shot through him when he turned and saw the angel was _denting the massive wood of his throne_ with his grip felt incredible, dizzying. He felt his control slip, of himself and of the angel.

A gasp and the twitching of the other against him brought him back to reality, his head snapping back to see the angel’s face contorted in pleasure. No! Not now, he had been working so hard on building it up! He instantly slammed the breaks as hard as he could.

The angel groaned and collapsed against him, coiling into himself in obvious pain.

Shit.

He instantly relinquished any ounce of control he had over the other’s body and dropped in front of him, hands on the other’s face, trying to get him to look at him.

“Fuck! Aziraphale are you alright? I am so fucking sorry, I didn’t think, I fucked up, what do you need. What can I do?” he rambled, all the while still petting the panting angel, his cheeks, his hair, desperately trying to comfort him.

“Ritz,” Aziraphale croaked.

Immediately Crowley got his hands off the angel, rocking back on his feet to give him some distance.

Aziraphale panted some more, until he was finally able to get himself upright again. He let go of the armrest, arms shaking, and opened them for Crowley to crawl into. Crowley hesitated.

“You sure, angel?”

“Come here. I was simply overwhelmed and needed to calm down a bit.”

Reassured, the demon took the invitation, curling up against Aziraphale in a soft embrace.

“However, this was quite painful, so I’d ask you to just carry on naturally.”

The demon moved back from where he was leaning against the other’s shoulder to stare at Aziraphale.

“You want to _continue_ , angel? After this??” he asked, incredulously.

The angel looked back, the corners of his mouth upturned in amusement and fondness.

“My dear boy. I have been waiting to orgasm for over three hours now, and I would very much like to do so. If you are amenable.”

Crowley snorted, caught off guard by the matter of fact dirty talk.

“As you wish, angel. Come on then.”

And with that, Crowley moved to straddling the angel again. But this time the angel, hands still closed around his back, pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, soft and sensual and the demon could feel the warmth of lust and love pooling in his abdomen again. He carded one of his hands into the hair at the back of his angel’s neck, holding him gently as he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding over the other’s bottom lip.

The other hand was slicked with a quick miracle and threaded between them, taking them both in hand, moving up and down in time with the roll of his hips. He moaned softly as the angel’s hand joined him, atop of his and squeezing the two of them. This was nothing compared to the chase of arousal from before. This was soft, a slow and steady buildup, a mutual effort to make the other feel good. And it did.

Soon enough their joint rhythm turned messy, the pressure of pleasure once again reaching the point of relief. Crowley felt Aziraphale pulse against him, coating the both of them with streaks of white and that tipped him over the edge too. It punched the breath right out of his lungs in a deep, guttural moan. Apparently, this prolonged buildup thing really had some advantages.

They did not stop kissing for a long while, still embracing each other, long after Crowley had cleaned them off with a thought. It just felt right to not separate immediately and instead bask in the warm glow and the wonderful aftershocks still running through him. And he wasn’t quite sure if his legs would carry him right now.

Lastly, they disentangled their limbs, although Aziraphale still seemed to glow.

“My dear, that was wonderful,” he said, eyes twinkling as he made his way towards the bedroom.

Crowley followed. He was really glad he had prepared tonight. Originally, he had chosen the fancy route of aftercare today because he’d been expecting an exhausted angel, spent and sated. Now. Well. He hoped that still was the case. Aziraphale’s relaxed posture suggested it at least. But he also had to make up for something, didn’t he?

A tiny, delighted gasp sounded as the angel opened the door.

“Macarons? My dear, you spoil me!”

“Only the best for you, angel,” he drawled.

Best not to mention he had needed something finnicky to make this afternoon, or else he would have imploded thinking about his plans for later. The chocolate mousse filed macarons had done the job nicely.

He gestured for Aziraphale to sit down on the bed, popping open the bottle of champagne he’d also prepared and filling two glasses.

“There’s also water and tea, but I thought this would pair nicely,” he said.

The angel fixed him with that special fond and adoring look. He felt his stomach churn. He really should down that drink.

Handing the angel one of the champagne flutes, he climbed onto the other side of the bed, drawing up the blanket over the both of them.

They clinked their glasses and Aziraphale took a delicate sip, placing his down in favor of taking a macaron. Crowley downed his in one gulp when the angel wasn’t looking and sent it off, nestling into the angel’s side. He buried his head in the other’s stomach and tried to calm down, focusing on his own breathing, on the pleased little hums the angel let out as he bit into his macaron.

“Crowley, these are simply scrumptious. Thank you,” the angel said, one hand reaching for the next macaron, the other gently smoothing over Crowley’s hair.

The repetitive motion in time with the hums and the angel’s chest moving softly with every breath finally made him relax. He had almost drifted off when the petting stopped.

He moved his head to see what was wrong and saw the angel frowning at him.

“My dear,” he said in a quiet tone. “You are shaking.”

He hadn’t been aware of it, but now Crowley noticed that he was, indeed, shaking.

“It’s nothing.”

He could feel the frown coming on even before he saw it.

“May I remind you, Crowley, that we agreed to communicate honest and open, especially in situations like this.”

The Angel raised an eyebrow at him, challenging. Crowley’s instinctive response was to bury his face again, but Aziraphale was having none of that. Thus, Crowley found himself hauled up in a sitting position, facing a very concerned angel who currently cupped his face with one hand.

“Please. Tell me why.”

It was not an order, not even a request really, just pure concern. Crowley cracked because of course he did. He was helpless in the face of this affection. Though that didn’t mean he had to face the affectionate.

He looked between them, where Aziraphale was holding his other hand, thumb drawing slow circles into the skin.

“I _hurt_ you.”

“My dear.”

Aziraphale’s voice had gone impossibly soft, the kind of soft that felt like turning a knife in the turmoil of feelings in his gut.

“It is alright. We stopped, nothing happened, and it was only because you wanted to indulge one of my wishes. I am perfectly fine!”

Crowley’s head snapped up, his eyes piercing into the other’s, white completely gone, drowned in all of these emotions.

“But I AM NOT! Angel, I _hurt_ you! And I know you forgave me, I know you’d always forgive me, and I just can’t take that, YOU shouldn’t take that! I hurt you and I hate that I did that. It’s not _alright_ for me to hurt you.”

The thumb resting on his cheek smeared wetness over it and Crowley noticed he must be crying. He felt oddly numb.

Aziraphale’s expression was an odd mix of broken and understanding. Always understanding. The feeling clawed at Crowley’s throat, make him want to scream. Before he could do so, however, Aziraphale had gathered him up in his arms, cradling him against his chest. He was warm and soft, and Crowley could hear the unnecessary heartbeat in his chest. A kiss was pressed against his hair before Aziraphale began to speak again.

“Do you know, Crowley, the one thing that made me fell in love with you, over and over, more and more? That was that you always were letting me make my own decisions. Respected my choices. Let me be myself, no, _made_ me be myself. You supported me whenever I doubted myself or my own decisions, and you still do. So, don’t you think it is unfair to take this decision away from me? To invalidate the choices I made, this very evening, in telling you I wanted to indulge in this? I trust you with my life, and I love you more than anything. And I will always forgive you for hurting me because I know. I know that you’d never do it intentionally. You forgave me for all of those times that I hurt you. Won’t you let me do the same, my love?”

Crowley started sobbing openly while Aziraphale whispered into his hair. He felt raw, opened. But the knot in his chest had loosened.

“Can you please forgive yourself now? I should like some proper cuddling.”

Crowley laughed wetly. His voice raw, he answered.

“Alright, angel. Thank you.”

The angel smiled as he gently lowered them to lie down.

“Of course, dear boy.”

Finally truly comfortable it didn’t take long for Crowley to drift off.

The last thing he sensed was another kiss pressed into his hair and the tightening of the embrace, as Aziraphale whispered something his sleep-addled mind couldn’t grasp.

“I love you most in this universe. I love you so much the pain turns into pleasure, so much the pleasure turns into pain. Because when I am with you, how can I ever feel anything besides how overwhelmingly, unbearably I am in love with you? Now sleep and dream of me, and I will dream of you, as we both like best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ritz is their safeword for Aziraphale. They also decide who is on top via coin toss most of the time.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.
> 
> In case I am missing a tag you think should be added, just comment!


End file.
